Biodata Kiseki no Sedai ala Akaishi
by akaishi23
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya: anak yang hawanya minim. Akashi : punya jurus 1000 gunting. Kise: manusia paling berisik. Aomine: orang paling dekil. Murasakibara: titan ungu yang kaya anak kecil. Momoi: punya sifat mirip kaya Kise. dan banyak tentang GoM yang lain.


Hai Readers yang kece, kenalin Author yang baru nongol hari ini, Akaishi Seijuura, panggil Akaishi. Gak punya skill nulis FF sama sekali, tapi nyoba aja, maafin kalo kekurangannya author dalam tulisan dibawah ada segudang yak.

Sebagai permulaan Author yang nge-fans sama KuroBas, jadi mau bikin biodata GoM nih.

.

.

.

.

**Biodata GoM ala Akaishi**

******Disclaimer : KuroBas hanya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Author cuma minjem nama dan gak akan dibalikin (?)**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Ini genre apaan author gatau sumpah**

* * *

Biodata Kiseki no Sedai menurut Akaishi, iseng aja sih, bikin biodata gak jelas tentang GoM.

Kuroko Tetsuya : Bukan GoM sih sebenernya, cuma kan masuk ke kumpulan pelangi itu, hehe. Punya rambut warna biru dan mata yang juga biru, ekspresinya datar, sedatar dada Aida Riko (Riko : APA KAU BILANG! *tendang Author* *abaikan*).Punya jurus menghilangkan dirinya 'Misdirection' Shoot yang bolanya juga hilang 'Panthom Shoot' dan nembus orang 'Vanishing Drive'. Hobi banget minum Vanilla Shake, dan hobi baca novel. Hawa keberadaannya minim sangat, sampe-sampe sering dikacangin dan terlupakan *pukpuk Kuroko*.

Akashi Seijuuro : Abangnya author, Kapten GoM yang dihormati (baca: ditakuti), semua perintahnya pasti dilakuin. Rambutnya warna merah dan mata yang heterochrome, satu merah satu kuning keemasan, termasuk orang pe- kurang tinggi. Punya jurus 1000 gunting karena dia Juragan Gunting *Author dibunuh*. Mottonya 'Karena aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar'. Perfeksionis, pinter di apa aja dan belum pernah kalah. Hobi main Shogi sendirian ato sama Midorima, dan hobi ngebunuh orang pake gunting sakralnya *author dibunuh lagi*.

Kise Ryouta : Orang paling brisik di GoM, punya rambut Blonde dan mata lentik kaya cewe dengan warna kuning. Kerja jadi model juga, dan banyak fansnya. Hobi ngerusak gendang telinga orang lain dan ngebunuh orang lain dengan pelukan mautnya, sampe-sampe Kuroko udah berkali-kali mati suri karena dia. Suka nambahin kata –cchi di belakang nama orang yg diakuinya.

Aomine Daiki : Manusia biru tua yang dekil, dan parahnya dia masuk Touo yang seragamnya warna item, tambah dekil aja -". Orang paling bodo di antara GoM, sampe udah syukuran ganti nama jadi AHOMINE. Fans Horikita Mai, dan punya otak mesum. Hobi ngoleksi foto Mai-chan yang Author tau saat ini udah sampe menuhin rumah Akashi yang gedenya alaihum gambreng (?).

Midorima Shintarou : Manusia hijau yang mirip wortel kalau lagi pake seragam Shuutoku. Pake kacamata yang selalu melorot, mungkin itu faktor hidungnya yang pesek (?). Percaya banget ramalan, bahkan setiap hari bawa Lucky Item yang gajelas, kaya boneka, kodok mainan, replika menara eiffel, gunting, mungkin ketika gk d syuting, dia bawa boneka Chuky dan teman-temannya, atau bawa kemenyan, jelangkung, dan, ah mulai ngaco nih author. Dia wakil Kapten di GoM, sering jadi temen main Shogi Akashi. Murasakibara Atsushi : Dimanapun dan kapanpun, yang akan ada di otak miring

Murasakibara pasti makanan, dia lebih sayang makanannya daripada yang lain. Punya rambut warna ungu, dia mirip banget kata titan ungu sebenernya. Termasuk yang paling nurut sama Akashi karena dia sayang sama makanan yang selalu ditraktir Akashi (?). Suka ngasih –chin di nama orang setelah di pendekin. Soal namanya, kayanya ibunya ngidam Astuti deh, itu namanya mirip kaya gitu. Hobi? Gausah ditanya, udah jelas makan snack kesayangannya.

Momoi Satsuki : Kalau Momoi sih bukan GoM, tapi dia kan manajernya. Punya kemampuan mata-mata yang keren juga kaya GoM. Suka sama Kuroko, pasti kalau ada Kuroko langsung teriak 'Tetsu-kuun~' dan meluk orang tak bersalah hingga dia sesak nafas. Sifatnya 99% mirip Kise, bedanya Momoi lebih waras sedikit. Hobinya author gatau, mungkin dia punya hobi mata-matain orang kali ya?

* * *

Gimana? Gaje? Pastinya, author gituloh, paling kece diantara kumpulan sampah di depan rumah. Oh ya, ini post pertama, makanya masih ancur banget, mohon jangan dimaklumi (?)

Sekian dan terima kasih, wasalam *ngacir*


End file.
